


To want

by Teakany



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Forbidden Love, FrUk hate, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sorry Not Sorry, Wedding, What Have I Done, franada fluff, kind of painful, more angst then i planned at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis ran his fingers through Matthew’s hair lazily. the Omegas head was in his lap, violet eyes closed as he hummed in contentment. They so rarely got to enjoy time together like this. Usually the only time they had were stolen kisses in deserted hallways,  longing looks across the dining room,  occasionally passion filled, but silent nights in the garden shed.  So for Francis this, this was heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> french translations will be at the bottom of the chapter! <3
> 
> I've been working on this for a while... I wasn't sure it I wanted to post it. I find Omega-verse a bit daunting. but I thought, oh well, what the hell right? if no one likes it, I'll just abandon this one. if people like it, I'll keep it going. 
> 
> It started with an image of Francis sitting outside running his fingers through Matthews hair peacefully and turned into this!

Francis ran his fingers through Matthew’s hair lazily. the Omegas head was in his lap, violet eyes closed as he hummed in contentment. They so rarely got to enjoy time together like this. Usually the only time they had were stolen kisses in deserted hallways, longing looks across the dining room, occasionally passion filled, but silent nights in the garden shed. So for Francis this, this was heaven.

Francis was a high part of society. An alpha of standards and good breeding. His family's bloodline was untainted by anything common and they had a rate of 90% Alpha offspring, far better than any other high up family. This meant he was a popular prospect. He was barely fourteen when he had been promised to an Omega from another prestigious family. 

The Omega in question had and impeccable bloodline. He had been only the second Omega of his generation. A prize to be sure… The only problem was the damn boy had no idea how to act like an Omega. Arthur Kirkland was loud, rude, and he and Francis fought like cats and dogs. The thought of an Omega arguing with his future Alpha was unheard of. Francis had been protesting the arrangement for years, but his family were insistent it was the best match. 

Being the dutiful son he was, he probably wouldn’t have objected quite so strongly if it hadn’t been for the blonde in his lap. Matthew was an Omega. his family hadn’t been a bad one, not as high as the Bonnefoy or Kirkland clan of course, but upper middle class. 

The real problem arose when Matthew was sixteen, his family had given him to a family of better standing as a mate for one of their Alphas. They had happily bred, connected and it all seemed to be going perfectly… until the Alpha was killed. Matthew had not gotten pregnant the first breed, so he wasn’t kept around by his deceased Alphas clan.

If an Omega is bred, they’re no longer seen as treasures, there is no profit in a bred Omega. His family didn’t want to take him back and be stuck with the burden of him forever, so he was turned out. Most Omegas in this position turn to less savory work… A large amount selling themselves in heat houses, taking medications to make them come on faster and undergoing operations to prevent offspring. It provided them with food and shelter, but was also a miserable, empty life.

Some however, Matthew being among the lucky few, had found positions working for an upper class household. The upper class would sometimes take on Omegas to tend to children, their natural Maternal instincts helpful for child rearing. Especially when the upper class Omega couldn’t be bothered. 

Matthew had been snatched up quickly and put to work by the Bonnefoy clan. His knowledge of french had been a large factor. The family had a few children and he took care of them all, making sure they were raised knowing both english and french. assuring they were fed, bathed and arrived on time to other lessons and events. It had been here that Francis had first met Matthew. 

Francis had been obligated to show Arthur around the complex. The annoying Omega did nothing but complain the entire time and it was driving the poor alpha mad. They came to the nursery, and trying his best to be charming, Francis announced “And this is where the children are raised!” a little too loudly. 

He had been caught off guard by a harsh and hurried “Shhh shhh! Non non non please!” The crying started and there was a sigh. “Oh darn…” Francis turned and saw the Omega picking up the baby and cradling it, rocking gently and speaking softly in a sing-song tone. “It’s okay bebe, aller dormir” (baby, go to sleep)

Francis was lost in the site, the Omega was beautiful… Silky blonde curls hung loosely around his face, framing large almost purple eyes. his nose slopped gracefully turning up just slightly at the end. his lips like pink petals soft and delicate. his body was slim, tucking in at the waist and jutting out just a bit at the hips signally fertility. The boys skin was peaches-and-cream, dotted here and there by a few freckles, and it glowed with a bright pink blush as he noticed the two highers staring at him. Francis was frowning at the dark circles under his beautiful eyes when Matthew noticed the look and got scared.

“Ahh! Je suis desole! I didn’t mean…” he whispered panicked. Francis was about to interrupt and say it was fine, when the first babies cry woke a near by sleeping toddler. “Oh no… Desole, excusez moi” still cradling the tiny baby he raced to the second crib and started talking in hushed tones the the toddler, reaching in the lift him out with his free arm. 

“If you’re done staring… I’m bored frog. Watching an incompetent servant flounder at his task is not my idea of a good time.” Arthur blurted obnoxiously, apparently loud enough for Matthew to hear as his face dropped, and the blush deepened. The look passed quickly as he focused on his charges, smiling through the embarrassment at the now cooing toddler. Francis had irritably taken Arthur from the room before he could upset the boy more. 

\-----  
His second run in with the beautiful little Omega was out in the garden. It was a nice day and Francis had decided to take a stroll. as he wandered, he came across two of the four Bonnefoy children chasing one and other. “B-be careful! Michelle watch you don’t trip your cousin!” the voice drew Francis eye. near by and ever watchful sat the Omega on a large blanket, in his arms was cradled the baby, in front of him a toddler who wasn’t quite ready to run about yet. 

He was caught staring at the intriguing scene when, as if Matthew had the ability to predict the future, the tiny boy running with his cousin tripped over her shoe and fell flat on his face. “Oh dear…” Matthew was about to stand when Francis saw his opening.

“I’ve got him!” He ran to the small child whose name escaped him and scooped him up. “Well hello there little sir, did you have a tumble?” the child nodded “Well, shall we get you too your nourrice?” he smiled gently at the boy as carried him over to the Omega “Here you are cher” he said as he placed the child beside the blanket, flashing a charming smile towards the blonde. 

Matthew blushed, blinking up at him, then dropped his eyes “Merci Master Bonnefoy” his eyes turned quickly to the sniffling child “Oh dear.. looks like we’ll need to go inside and get that patched up. “ he placed a quick kiss on the crying childs head and stood. Swiftly he scooped the toddler who had been in front of him and deposited it in the near by stoller, then grabbed the blanket shaking it out and stuffing it in the under carriage. Francis watched his fast paced steps with admiration. before he could have counted to ten Matthew was wearing a sling with the baby tucked safely in side. 

Matthew once more turned to Francis who had not once turned his eyes from the Omega. He gave a small bow while holding tightly to the babe in his arms, the loose curls bouncing as he did, “Thank you again. “. Then he scooped the crying boy up to rest on his hip “ Michelle, pousser la poussette s'il vous plaît” the dark haired little girl smiled and nodded, taking the stroller's handles and walking off towards the house with Matthew.

Francis wasn’t sure exactly why it made his heart flutter, weather it was the obvious beauty of the boy, or the sweet temperament and capabilities he had with the children, or both, but flutter it did. 

 

\-----

Francis had started spending more time in the nursery after that. He claimed he was spending time with his niece, the small girl named Michelle who was one of Matthew’s charges. However while he sat and played with the small girl, he used the time to find out more about the Omega. he discovered quickly that Matthew was shy, It was both adorable, and frustrating. It had taken several visits just to get more than a mumbled “yes sir” “no sir” out of him and a full month before he’d meet francis’s eye. 

Around week ten Francis had started to feel hopeless. Once the smiles and eye contact started that’s as far as he got. Progress completely halted. He would have given up and moved on, but he found he was slowly falling for the Omega… His timing was a stroke of luck when things finally kicked progress back on. 

Francis had been coming in as he had every other day for the past month, just this time he was an hour earlier than usual. Matthew’s eyes were frantically glued to the door and he groaned in irritation when it was Francis who came in. The Alpha was about to get offended and question why he had such a rude welcome when the smell hit him. It was like a ton of bricks. Francis eyes opened wide in shock and Matthew turned red. 

“I-I’m waiting for t-the Beta sub… I…. mmmmm” he squirmed and bit his lip turning even redder, then squeaked “She was suppose to be here an hour ago, but she’s stuck in traffic. It’s gonna be another-” he was cut off as Francis’s scent had obviously just hit him. His pupils blew wide and he sunk to the ground curling his knees to his chest, fighting it. “Half an hour…” he finished shakily. 

Francis felt bad, his presence was making it harder on the Omega, but he couldn’t bring himself to move anywhere but closer. He didn’t even fully register his movements until he was half way across the room. Wrapping a protective arm around the whimpering Omega he helped him to stand. Francis had to close his eyes for a moment to settle himself before he could move them towards the door. The heat room was just across the hall. he could take Matthew there and come back himself for the half hour and wait for the beta with the children… 

That’s when he felt it. A head nuzzled against his neck, inhaling deeply and shuddering. Francis looked down into large, pleading violet eyes. He couldn’t help himself, he dipped his head, cradling the Omegas face with his free hand and placed a kiss on Matthew’s lips. Fingers grasped at his shirt tightly, as Matthew melted against him, lost in heat and Alphas scent. Francis, luckily, had been brought up in a strict manner and knew how to keep his head. He pulled back and groaned “This is so not fair…” he muttered as he pulled the wanton Omega across the hall and to an open room. “I’m sorry Matthew..” he muttered before turning his eyes to lock with Matthews, his voice forceful and commanding “ You’ll be safe in here. I’ll stay with the kids. Go make your nest and stay put.” Matthew nodded numbly and reluctantly unclenched his fingers following the orders he had been given as an Omega.

Francis took the keys hanging on the wall and locked the door quickly, he pocketed them and turned back to the room. This wouldn’t be so bad… 

When the Beta finally showed up Francis was not in good shape. He was trying to reason with a three year old about why throwing a doll house at Michelle was bad, his hair was mostly ripped out of it’s tie and the baby was in his arms screaming. He gratefully handed the ‘bundle of joy’ over to the blinking and confused beta, explaining the situation had been urgent and there was no need to worry about it.

He was happy to leave the room, but as he passed the metal door to the heat room he had stuck Matthew in he paused. Longing to open it, but knowing better. He tore his eyes away and forced himself to take the key up to the beta caretakers who would be watching over Matthew for the next week. 

\----

After the week was over francis sheepishly entered the nursery. Would the boy be mad at him for not leaving as soon as it was apparent he was in heat? Would he be upset over the kiss? The Alpha command?

As it turned out. Matthew was more upset thinking Francis would be mad that he had thrown himself on a higher alpha. The small Omega had launched into a slur of apologies as soon as Francis walked in the door, offering to resign, or take a pay dock, he was crying in no time. 

Francis tried to speak softly but the boy was in such a flurry of emotion it wasn’t working. He tried a little louder. Still nothing. He didn’t want to yell and wake the children… so Francis put his hands on Matthew's upper arms pulling him close and kissed him.

And what do you know it worked. 

Matthew stopped talking and stared at him, wide eyes and bright red as the alpha pulled back. Francis smirked “You don’t have to apologize mon cherie.” Francis leaned down, placing his forehead against Matthews. Throwing caution and sense into the wind, his eyes closed as he whispered. “Je pense que je suis tomber en amour avec vous” 

Francis could feel the heat coming off Matthew’s face. He was about to apologize and pulled away when the Omega muttered his response “me too”.

 

\------

Francis looked down on the blonde in his lap and leaned down to kiss him gently. The freedom of the little forest glen allowing for more intimacy than they were use to. Francis drunk in every moment of it, knowing they didn’t have long. As an Omega caretaker Matthew only had one day a week off, and it was usually a busy day. Most of his time off used for the heat week that struck once every three months. They were approaching that time again and Francis knew Matthew was nervous. the pair had been through a years worth of this, long enough that Francis knew the Omega hated his heat. Being an ‘ruin Omega’, cursed to spend every heat for the rest of your life without relief… Francis shuddered at the thought.

The week was never pleasant for Francis either… Everything in his being wanted to go to Matthew… His instincts raw with longing. The two had sex outside of Matthews heat, but it still didn’t offer the level of relief they longed for. Francis wanted to stop Matthews ache, the moans of torment and whimpers of need. He ached to hear his name fall off those soft pink lips when they were bitten red with desire. But that would be impossible. Francis was promise, and Matthew was not considered an option in his family. Even the mention of it would probably cost Matthew his job and land him in a much less desirable position. 

But that didn’t matter right now. “Are you awake mon ange?” Francis purred quietly. 

He smiled as violet eyes fluttered open and a warm smile spread across the smaller blondes face “Oui” he said softly lifting his head slightly, one hand moving to the back of Francis’s neck pulling the Alpha gently down for a deeper kiss. Francis moaned softly into the kiss, a hand running along the Omegas thigh and resting on his hip. A whimper escaped Matthews throat making francis hum appreciatively. 

His smile fell when matthew pulled back, offering that look, that ‘I don’t want to, but I have to leave’ look. The pout on Francis’s face caused Matthew to giggle and give an apologetic smile “I’m sorry mon amour. I wish I could stay… but I have to get to town, I need to do some shopping. Besides,” the smile dropped from from his face, a heart broken look replacing it as he sat up “Arthur will be here this afternoon, you need to be there to receive him. The wedding isn’t far off…” 

Francis’s heart squeezed painfully. Wedding… He detested the thought. Being permanently linked to that... that unpleasant set of english eyebrows. The thought of breeding with him made him physically shudder. Francis looked over towards the Omega who was slowly rising to his feet, his head turned away to hide the tears Francis knew had found his violet orbs. “Matthew… you know-” 

Matthew turned and smiled a small fake smile “I know. It’s alright, I’m fine. Just being a silly Omega” he chuckled thickly. Francis clenched his jaw, wanting to argue, take Matthew in his arms and let him cry, apologize a million times and tell him over and over how he wished it could be Matthew… But he let the Omega have his lie. Coddling him wasn’t going to make the reality of things go away.

Francis sighed and stood, he grabbed Matthews chin gently, tipping his face up and meeting him in a gentle kiss. “Je t’aime Matthew” he murmured against his lips before pulling back. 

“Je t’aime aussi Francis” came the small reply as the two turned and walked in separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bebe, Aller dormir (baby, go to sleep)  
> pousser la poussette s'il vous plaît” (push the stroller please)  
> nourrice (Nanny)  
> s'il vous plaît (please)  
> Merci (thank you)  
> desole (sorry)  
> Je pense que je suis tomber en amour avec vous (I think I 'm falling in love with you)  
> je t'aime (I love you)  
> je t'aime aussi (I love you too)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look... smut... how unpredictable in an Omega verse fic >.>'' 
> 
> the first couple chapters are massive because I wrote them without thinking of really posting it... after this one, they'll likely be shorter.

Francis was stuck in the sitting room across from his fiancee. He couldn’t be more miserable, but he plastered on a fake smile. “How was your trip Arthur? Not too strenuous i hope” he offered to break the uncomfortable silence. 

“It was fine.” came the sharp answer. Not offering anything to build on. 

the silence dragged. Is this what life was going to be? Stuck in a wing with this insufferable tension, only broken by the heats that, hopefully, wouldn’t come too often. With any luck he would fall pregnant quickly and they wouldn’t need to touch again for months. But then… Francis cringed internally. Assuming Arthur wasn’t the caretaking type, and he did not seem like it, Matthew would be caring for the baby.

It would be hard for the blonde, he knew that. But Matthew needed the position. Francis thought selfishly for a moment… Despite how much he wanted to save Matthew pain, the thought of seeing him cradling and caring for Francis’s offspring made his heart swell. Assuming the poor child didn’t take on too many of Arthur’s features, like those eyebrows god forbid, he might even look like Matthew’s child. Both Francis and Matthew had similar hair, Matthews skin was close enough to the unpleasant man in front of him. With that, the thought of Matthew heavily pregnant with his child came unbidden and a possessive streak surging through him. He struggled and pushed it back, he couldn’t think like that. especially not right now.

He bitterly focused his attentions back on the future bearer of his children, trying to banish the image of Matthews sweet face from his mind.

\--------

Another argument. This was becoming tiresome. 

“Why on earth would we have Lillie's?! I want good proper English roses, none of those damn frilly flowers to overpower the smell and dominate the room!” shouted Arthur. All over flowers for a wedding neither of them really wanted. 

“Lilies are the flower of this household and dammit you are joining this household whether you like it or not!” shot back Francis.

“Well I can assure you there is no part of me that WANTS to be chained to a wine guzzling cheese eating frog for the rest of my damn life!” 

“And you think I want to be chained to you, eyebrows?!” His hands slammed on the table between them as he stood “ You have to be the most unpleasant Omega i’ve had the misfortune of meeting! “ 

“Good!” Arthur mimicked his actions also rising to stand in a huff “I hope you find me bloody unpleasant! Then maybe you’ll stay out of my damned heat room!” 

“Oh trust me cher,” his voice was acid dripping from his lips “I would rather eat a whole batch of those charred monstrosities you call scones then be near that heat room!” 

Arthur flushed red “Fine!”

“Good!” Francis threw his hands up in frustration. 

Both young men turned from the room, storming out of opposite doors. The poor wedding planner left completely alone. 

Francis did what he always would when he was upset, he headed to the nursery. Matthew had a way of cooling him off so he could deal with Arthur again. But when he got there he looked in the window only to remember, Matthew had entered his heat yesterday. Francis groaned, disappointment joining irritation. He changed direction and walked towards his own room. 

When he reached his destination he sunk down on the bed and stewed. How on earth was he going to deal with being attached to that awful man for the rest of his damn life? The only relief he held was the fact that Matthew would be close by. He would have the caretaking Omegas affections to replace ones he didn’t receive from the hate filled marriage he was being forced into. 

His mind wandered back to the image in his head from earlier. He groaned in appreciation at the thought. Francis could see it so clearly. Matthew curled up in a nest, violet eyes looking sheepishly up at Francis, a hand over his swollen belly the tiny life inside kicking visibly, strong and healthy. he would crawl in next to the Omega and gather him in his arms, nuzzling against the blonde curls breathing in the delicious scent that said Matthew was his. 

Later he would hold Matthew tightly, brushing the curls off his sweaty face, speaking soothingly into his ear as delicate hands gripped his own, body still beautiful as ever as he worked himself to the brink to bring the tiny life into the world. In the end, Francis would watch on as Matthew cradled the little life, cooing delicately into the bundle. tiny hands curling around the omegas delicate finger, then two sets of beautiful violet eyes would look on him. 

Francis groaned at the discomfort in the front of his pants. His instinct were driving him mad. Knowing that down a flight of stairs and a hallway the object of his fantasies was writhing, trying desperately not to call out his name, lest someone hear and they be caught… It drove him mad. 

He swiftly undid his dress pants, shoving them down and freeing himself. Francis closed his eyes and pictured Matthews face flushed, pupils showing only a sliver of the purple ring, soft voice calling out for him, begging for him. Imagining the tight wetness surrounding him, and mewling tones falling from the Omegas lips, It didn’t take Francis long to reach climax, releasing himself and covering his shirt in ribbons of white. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the mess. He just gasped in the afterglow, the realization hitting him… He needed Matthew.

_____

Getting the key had been particularly difficult. The old bat who kept them was almost impossible to distract. However Francis was motivated. He found the right amount of flattery and charm could cause anyone to look away for just long enough…. 

It was 1:28am… he checked his watch again biting his lip. he stood in front of the door chewing on his lip. He shouldn’t be doing this… He should go back up to his room and go to sleep. He would see Matthew in four days and then he could have him. 

‘But you can’t have him like this then.’ the voice argued in the back of his mind. 

Francis groaned trying to silence it, but the image of Matthew inside hit him again and his resolve shattered. The key shoved into the lock and he opened the door quickly ducking inside and locking it behind him. The smell. Oh the smell… His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the darkness, but the room was absolutely dripping with pheromones and his head was spinning. He turned from the door, eyes reaching in the darkness. The glow of exposed pale flesh stuck out, only a small nightlight casting any form of light. It was the only thing dull enough to keep the Omega’s eyes from getting damaged while they were stuck in a dilated position for the week.

He heard a whimper of fear and a tiny moan of want as the Alphas answering pheromones mingled. “W-who...Mmmmmmm! “ the head lifted and looked towards him, apparently he had no problem seeing in the darkness. “F-francis?” he half asked have mewled the name. His body twisting and writhing under the scent. 

“Yes cher… I couldn’t stay away… I... “ He walked towards the nest, panting, every part of him on fire. He wanted to touch. To taste. To take. he stopped short. “C-can I… Please Matthew I need you” Alphas didn’t beg, but dear god if the Omega said no he would find a way to force himself out. Even if it left him completely insane. 

The words came out just as he imaged… “Please Francis... Please…” The omega gasped begging. It took no time after the last breath for Francis to start to hastily remove his clothing. tossing it to the edge of the room and rushing into the nest. 

Heat fell off matthew’s body as he quickly found the omega wrapped around him. Francis’s greedy mouth taking soft lips roughly, hands trailing down his body towards the slick soaked thighs. The sticky, wet and hot sensation caused him to moan into Matthew’s mouth. teasingly he slid his fingers towards the entrance to see how much the heat had opened him, two fingers slipped in without complaint. 

Matthew shuddered beneath him whimpering impatiently as he was stretched. A third finger joined, and soon a fourth. The omega was already a moaning mess beneath him, francis pulled away from his mouth, trailing to his shoulder, his head still with him enough to know he had to leave his mark in an easy to hide place. “Please.. Please Francis take me please! It aches. Please!” the omega gasped out as he rutted his hips against the probing fingers. 

Digits slipped out quickly, both men far too lost in lust for anymore teasing. Francis entered the impossibly tight warmth and gasped. Matthew moaned his name loudly in response. The pace started slow and shallow but it didn’t stay that way long. Francis’s teeth dug into Matthew’s shoulder and Matthews nails dug into Francis’s back. it was a delicious sensation, every fiber of his being in flames, pride and possession rising to swallow him as he worked to relieve the heat in the Omega beneath him. with every thrust his brain growling ‘mine’

It wasn’t long before the knot swelled filling Matthew and making him cry out in pleasure, tears of relief falling from his eyes at the feeling he had been craving for years. 

The two rocked together, Francis’s hand moving to closer around Matthews swollen cock, pumping as they rocked. It took only moments for the Omega to find release in his overly sensitive state, the extra squeeze emptying Francis fully inside him. Both panted as they laid, stuck together, the wave of relief at their release washing over them. 

Francis dropped to his elbows, still holding his weight off the Omega. His mouth peppered kisses lovingly over the still groaning Matthew. “I love you so much…” he muttered as he kissed up to his ear 

“I love you too” breathed the blonde hands falling lazily on his shoulders. 

Ten minutes later the knot had gone down enough to release them. Francis fell to the side and quickly pulled Matthew to his chest. He buried his face in blonde curls and waited for the conversation he knew was coming. He could feel the implications of what he had done creeping up

“Francis…” 

Francis shook his head like a child refusing to listen to what he was told. He tried to push it all back, he just wanted this moment for a little longer… Just a few more minutes pretending this was his life here with Matthew. Not a stolen and unforgivable act of selfishness. 

“Francis, you have to go… This was… What if they find out.” his voice was scared and shaking

Francis moved to look into the violet eyes, brushing away tears that had found their way onto the pale mans cheeks. “ I know mon cherie… I’m sorry…” guilt flooded him and he winced. He was suppose to be the responsible one as an alpha. In control and able to keep his family safe. Right now he could care less about his family… But he had put Matthew in danger. Anger at himself bubbled up. 

“I’m so sorry Matthew… I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’ll go.” He left one last kiss on the Omegas shaking forehead, hoping it wouldn’t be the very last and stood, pulling on his clothing quickly. how selfish he was… Matthew would probably never speak to him again after this, the thought made his chest ache. 

His hand landed on the door knob and he heard the tiny voice from behind him “Je t’aime Francis” 

“Je t’aime aussi Matthew” he muttered as he left hating himself even more. 

____


	3. Chapter 3

Francis was a nightmare over the next four days. His mood was foul, he snapped, cursed and was far from the charming Alpha he usually was. Any mention of the wedding would result in a full out screaming match. 

When he refused to see Arthur his mother had resorted to crying and begging, but he simply yelled that he wouldn’t go near that sad excuse for an Omega until he damn well agreed to Lilies. Arthur had heard and charged into the hallway starting a whole new argument. It had been so bad both men had to be physically held back before they could attack one and other. 

Inside his head stirred too many thoughts. His anxiety over how Matthew would act towards him, his anger at himself for being so careless, his deep hatred for the position he was being put in with that damn brit. 

The one place he could find his peace was the kitchen. It was the middle of the night when Francis swept in. He couldn’t sleep, he had too much to think over. He pulled his hair back with a tie to keep it out of his face, then he grabbed a clean white apron slipping it on over his head and tying it in behind hm. His sleeved were quickly rolled to his elbows and he washed his hands.

He could think while he worked. It was something for his hands to do besides clenching and unclenching. Francis only had to get through a few more hours before Matthew would be emerging. A few more hours and he would see if he had managed to ruin everything he had with the Omega for one damn night. 

He moved around the kitchen gathering ingredients carefully. moving to the right cupboard he took out a rectangular pan, placing it on the counter he grabbed the baking paper and lined it generously. He flipped the oven on to heat as he worked.

Francis picked up a bowl and tossed together the correct measurements without more than a glance at the book he had opened. 

Chopped figs, water, baking soda, puree.  
Butter, and sugar, stir it until it’s smooth.  
Crack the eggs, add the flour… all mixed together perfectly. 

Next he grabbed the pecans, sprinkling them in the bottom of the pan, once he was happy with the amount he grabbed the bottle of brown liquid. Opening the lid he inhaled deeply. Maple syrup. That’s what Matthews scent reminded him of. Sweet, warm and wholesome. He poured it in the pan over the nuts, then emptied the batter on top. It went in the oven. 

Once he was done cleaning the mess, there was ten minutes left on the timer. Perfect. He sat at the table and sighed, pulling his hair down shaking it out with his fingers. Almost one hour down.. Just god knows how many to go. 

___

There was a knock on his door the next morning. Already awake and just finished dressing, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. His first thoughts went to Matthew, but no… He wouldn’t risk being seen up here. 

Francis opened the door in curiosity only to have his mild turn to a glare. “what do you want rosbif?” 

The brit was looking at the ground. Obviously wanting to be there as much as francis wanted him there. “We’ll have the damn Lilies.” he grumbled. 

Francis raised and eyebrow and was about to make a snapping remark when he heard a hiss. his mother stood at the end of the hall, eyes narrowed at him. He rolled his own blue orbs and plastered on a fake smile. “That sounds lovely Arthur.” a glance at his mother hand motions told him he wasn’t done. “Shall we go down for breakfast?” 

The irritated looking brit nodded and the two walked down the halls, a wide berth between them. 

It was an awkward meal, the two sat across from each other eating their breakfasts while eying the others choice in disgust. Arthur thought things like strawberry crepes were too sweet to be a proper breakfast . Francis thought those scones looked like projectiles rather than proper food. 

Arthur finally broke the silence “Bloody hell, is every damn day going to be like this for the rest of my life? It’s insufferable” 

Francis frowned irritated “Surely my breakfast is not that offensive…”

“I mean the mood you damn frog” green eyes glared holes in him

Francis eyebrow raised “Well, I can’t imagine life together being anything less than pleasant with pet names like that, rosbif.”

“Why did I have to get stuck with you?” he muttered

Francis rested his head in his hand and sighed looking out the window “Because of our superior breeding. Bloodlines, heirs, carrying on the bonnefoy name with a bunch of tiny Alphas with large eyebrows and no taste buds… All that.”

“Ugh” 

“Trust me… “ he turned sky blue eyes to meet forest green ones “The prospect thrills me as much as it does you. You think I wouldn’t jump at a chance to get out of it?” he sighed and stood, his appetite gone. “The wedding is in six months. Best get use to the uncomfortable silence cher” 

Francis left the room and made his way to the nursery hopefully. 

____

There was Matthew, sitting in the rocking chair, the newest babe to the family nestled in his arms. It was only him and the three youngest, the older two with their tutors for the day. Now with all three babies resting was probably the best time… 

Francis took a deep breath and nervously walked into the room. he was bracing himself for the worst, waiting for the harsh words, or the order for him to leave… but it never came.

Instead he was received with a warm smile as usual. Matthew put a finger to his lips to signal the need for quiet, but then turned it to beckon francis closer. The alpha moved cautiously, as if any step he made would make a bomb go off. when he finally reached the Omegas side he was pleasantly surprised to feel the soft warm fingers close around his. the pale skin of Matthew's cheek rubbing against the back of his hand “Je t’aime Francis” he whispered with a tired smile. 

A large smile finally broke out on Francis’s face and he brought the hand to his lips, drawing violet eyes up to meet his blue ones. “Je t’aime aussi Matthew, thank you cherie.” he whispered back, relief filling his words. 

Matthew nodded and gave his hand a final squeeze before taking it back to brush a piece of fabric from the face of the stirring babe. Francis lost the Omegas attention as his face fully turned towards the child, cooing and rocking in the chair. he paused and watched for a moment, Matthew humming a lullaby to sooth the child

he bent over and placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek before he turned to leave. he would simply have to wait until night to fall before he could give a proper apology. 

 

____

Francis hadn’t anticipated that Matthew would be stuck on duty day and night. New babies meant midnight feedings. Midnight feedings the actual parents didn’t want to deal with. this left Matthew and Francis with no time alone. If Matthew didn’t have children attached to him, he was asleep trying to catch up on a few hours before a hungry mouth beckoned him. 

To his credit Matthew’s smile for the child never faded. the bags grew under his eyes, but the sweet words and gentle touch never wavered. Francis frowned sadly, Matthew would have made a wonderful parent. He tried to come in each day over the next two months. keeping the older children amused while the baby was being fed, holding the baby while Matthew worked on helping a toddler on the potty, even stopping a few fights from reaching nap time disturbance levels. 

\----

“our family works you too hard mon cherie…” Francis had stated one afternoon, a toddler in front of him knocking down the block tower Francis had built for the fourth time. 

Matthew turned to look at him, dark purple circles under his eyes, skin paler than normal, his hair a mess. he was bouncing and burping the baby that was currently against his shoulder. “I don’t mind Francis, really, I love my-” he yawned “I love my job” he offered a smile and resumed his humming as he worked the baby into a burp. unfortunately, spit up followed spilling down the front of his shirt. 

Matthew looked down and sighed “shoot”. he walked to the change table and quickly cleaned the messy little tot up. 

Francis watched him and sighed, then he turned to the toddler in front of him and regarded him like an adult “that man really deserves a raise” the child giggled and nodded, his bright red curls bouncing. 

\---

When the baby finally started to get a solid 6 hours a night, it was transferred back to the parents. the Omega suddenly claiming to want to bond with his bay, Francis was sure it had nothing to do with the fact that he didn’t want to have to have another one yet and his heat was around the corner… the baby was still shifted off down stairs each morning for four extra hours, but it was much easier for Matthew to handle… well mostly. 

one of the issue of an Omega caretaker is the bonds they can form with young. Matthew had spent two months caring for that baby day in and day out, so when Francis noticed he was crying after it had been taken back to it’s fathers, he didn’t question much. he couldn’t have done anything to comfort him at that moment either, Michelle reaching the age where everything was reported back to daddy. 

That night however Francis and Matthew had made plans to meet. Francis had slipped into the garden shed and found a nervous looking omega fidgeting and chewing his bottom lip. his eyebrows knit together “Matthew, everything alright?” 

Matthew jumped out of his skin, a hand plastered over his heart as he spun to face Francis. “ah! yes! yes I’m fine. I just… I can’t stay. I don’t feel so well, I don’t want you to catch it so I’m just going to-” 

Francis walked to him concerned, he reached out a hand and placed it on Matthew's forehead, he didn’t feel hot. Matthew tried to draw back quickly, but not quick enough. Francis's nose caught something unusual in the scent around them. the omega flinched as he noticed the confused look. “don’t move” Francis instructed, Alpha influence unintentionally running through him, causing Matthew to freeze on the spot. 

Francis closed the distance between them, placing his hands on Matthews waist and dipping his head down to the joining of his neck and shoulder he inhaled deeply. when it hit him, his hands tightened just slightly. Matthew was shaking, his voice barely a whisper “I’m sorry” mingling with the sweet scent of the Omega he was in love with was a deeper, heavier, more wooded smell. it took him a moment to connect it in his head.

Francis could smell himself on Matthew… no he could smell himself radiating from inside him. the scent coursed through his blood, pushing to every soft corner of the Omegas body with each beat of his heart. a smell meant to be joyous, but instead bringing pure fear. Francis's forehead fell to the soft, warm shoulder beneath him and he could feel his own shaking. 

Matthew was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite being an alpha, and despite being two years Matthews senior, Francis had less experience in actual breeding. to be blunt, that was his first experience with an Omega in heat. why this possibility hadn’t occurred to him was beyond his ability to grasp. however now here it was. 

Francis paced, his hands in his hair, raking through over and over. “what do we do? how do we deal with this?! a baby… a baby oh god! I’m engaged! I’m suppose to get married in four months. my family is going to kill me, this might even ruin our relationship with the Kirkland clan. Merde! how am I ever going to explain any of this! “ 

He was so busy in his own panic he barely noticed Matthew in front of him slowly breaking down. when he did he felt like a huge jerk. he turned to the Omega and started towards him

“it’s okay cher… we’ll figure something -”

“I need to leave! “ he blurted out. now hyperventilating. 

Francis’s eyebrows knit together in concern and he froze while he processed the sentence. 

“I need to go tonight, before they find out… if they find out they’ll… what if they… “ he was too upset to finish the sentences but Francis didn’t need to hear to know.

If it was found out, they would take the baby and kick Matthew out on the streets after the birth. they couldn’t have their genetics out there without supervision, and they most certainly didn’t want common blood in their house like it belonged. it would also upset the nature of Francis’s engagement. 

they would hide Matthew away for his term, the next five months spent in a tiny room without human interaction, feeling the baby growing while knowing it was going to be taken away as soon as it came. he would suffer through the pain of birth with a single beta to help, as soon as it gave its first cry it would be swept from the room and handed off. he would be fixed up and left to cry. 

another Omega in the family would claim the child, no one would ask questions, they would all gather and pray it carried on the Alpha genetics. It would be given off to a lower upper class family and if it produced Omegas after, they could blame it on the other family. 

His heart broke. Matthew would either have to stay and let them have the baby, or run and take care of it without an alpha. that wasn’t a happy prospect either. he would need to beg and scrounge for a job… possibly winding up in the heat house after all. no where near the comfort this job had provided. Francis suddenly realized why the Omega never complained about the long hours… 

Francis head fell into his hands. “I am so sorry Matthew… what have I done?” he could hear Matthew sob and the sound reverberated through him, shattering. he looked up at the tear stained face of Omega to beg for forgiveness… 

that’s when Francis noticed the bag tucked away behind a wheel barrel… Matthew had known what he was going to do… he knew and he was planning on seeing Francis one last time, keeping the baby a secret and taking off without an explanation. he swallowed “you weren’t going to tell me, were you?” hurt was in his eyes

Matthew quivered and shook his head staring at the floor. “I didn’t want you to feel guilty…” he trailed off and Francis assumed the ‘or force me to stay’ was tacked on. 

his eyes focused on the soft body in front of him. he was trying to fight possession back. his offspring. his Omega… they belonged to him, they were his… Matthew couldn’t leave. he wouldn’t let him.. a growl built in his throat, but he killed it. he couldn’t do that to sweet Matthew. the thought of the Omega broken and sobbing as they carted the baby off to the next caretaker... it was too much. “go” he rasped. turning and clearing the door. “just go before I do something stupid like beg you to stay or lock you in a tower or something.” 

Matthew didn’t wait for another invitation, the obvious tension in the room telling him there wasn’t going to be a second opportunity. the omega hurriedly shouldered the bag and turned to run from the shed. Francis watched him go, but he only took two steps when he ran into someone and stumbled back fear colouring his face.

Francis stepped into the doorway and all his colour drained. acid filled green eyes glared at Matthew as Arthur spoke into the phone, he muttered a final “and make it quick” before hanging up. 

Francis could smell the amount of fear coming off Matthew, his own scent painfully touching every inch of it. The violet eyed omega made to run. Arthur simply stood and stared down Francis. not even flinching as the sound of Matthew being caught and begging filled the air. Francis went to bolt from the shed when the Omega stepped in front of him, stalling long enough to see Matthew being hauled into the light of the house.

“why?” Francis growled in rage at the brit. 

Arthur looked up at him, eyes dead of any emotion. “I’m going to be part of these household weather I like it or not. so I really should start acting like it.” with that he turned and walked off towards the guest house where he resided currently. 

Francis watched him in stunned silence. then remembered himself. stalking off towards the house. 

\----

both Alpha's bodies oozed aggression as they stood in the office in a screaming match. 

“just let him go! what is one damn child?! I’ll have ten more with that damned Arthur if that’s what you want!” 

“this is your own damn fault Francis!” raged his father, deep brown hair tied in a similar fashion to his son, hands splayed on his desk. “you chose to lay with the little whore and now we’ll collect your mistake and raise it! you should be grateful!” 

hate filled his eyes “whore?! Mistake?! oh yes! I’m so grateful the child will be raised with that! will you tell it it was a product of a whore? a mistake?!” 

“you will raise the child however you see fit.” came the deadly calm, but it raised again as he continued “you will be married in a fortnight, then Arthur, who had graciously accepted to deal with your incident, will go into hiding, when the baby is born we will simply claim it is his! we’ll work the dates around, it’ll look like a shotgun damn wedding but at least it won’t be a bloody illegitimate bastard of a ruined Omega!”

“and what of Matthew?! is he just to be thrown out on the street?!” he was losing this battle. his voice wavered.

his father sat at his desk, his fingers tenting in front of his face. “It’s where you put him Francis. there is a reason we do not breed with those commoners. you don’t think we knew you've been playing with him? sleep with them outside heats, have your silly little romances… I could care less. but you do not breed them. remember that for the next stray you bring in” 

Francis stood frozen. guilt squeezing his heart. this was his fault. if he could go back, leave the key where it was, wait four more days and take Matthew outside of heat… 

“Why are you still here?” snapped his father bringing him back to himself “get out of my sight, you're an embarrassment.”

Francis turned and left the room without a sound. words weighing heavily in his mind… Francis put Matthew here… he had to find a way to get him out of this…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for a continuation, well... here you go. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, so let me know if you still want to see more!

Francis spent every spare moment outside of that hallway. He would sit as close as he possibly could to the Omegas room.. 

Room, he scoffed, more like a cage. 

The smell of their mixed scents got stronger as the wedding inched closer and every time the door was opened to bring food and water his heart broke more. Fear mingled into their intertwined scents and Francis longed to be able to charge into that room and pull the Omega out… but it wasn’t exactly an easy to get in place. Security cameras, a locked door that his father personally held the key for… 

So he settled for this until he could figure out a way out of this… The only plan he had possibly come up with involved sneaking the child out after it was born, but would he be able to see his child and leave it? Could he handle that? 

His head dropped into his hands and he lost himself in despair. 

“Shouldn’t you be _doing_ something? Being useful to someone. Or is this what I’m marrying, an Alpha who mopes in hallways.” came that damn unpleasant voice

Francis’s head snapped up, a snarl already on his lips. He had avoided his future bride for the past week and a half, simply ignoring the Omegas existence. Days away from the wedding he didn’t really feel like changing that. “Go away” yes, go away before I rip you to shreds. Matthew would be far away and safe right now if not for you, he thought. 

His head dropped back down, but would he be safe? No, he wouldn’t be safe no matter what and it was all Francis’s fault. Stupid selfish wants, He growled as his fist flew out hit the wall beside him, Stupid! 

“He would have been worse off out there you know,” Arthur said, a softness to his voice Francis had never heard “That baby too.” 

“You think I don’t know that” Murmured Francis as he pulled his now throbbing hand back to its place clutching his hair. “I know I doomed him, but this?! This is cruel…”

“Look, I don’t like you. You’re arrogant, you have no respect for anything proper, You apparently think with the wrong head-”

“I get it Arthur” Francis grumbled, interrupting him “You really need to kick me when I’m down rosbif?”

“And you have no manners…” he added with a meaningful look. “But as of two days from now I’m going to be stuck with you from now until the very joyous occasion of your death.”

“So glad you have something to look forward too.”

“Yes, I intend to have balloons at the funeral”

“Charming”

“As i was saying, in order to somewhat make this situation the slightest touch more bearable for the pair of us… I’m going to help him.”

“What?” Francis head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as he assessed the crabby Omega in from of him. “How?”

Arthur rolled his eyes “Well it won’t exactly be hard, will it? The kids aren’t fond of Matthews replacement yet. The other Omegas are already not pleased with the switch. Not that they care about what happens to Matthew of course, just that the children are extra whiny when they come home.” 

“They don’t have much pull anymore though, already being stuck with you lot. I on the other hand have a bargaining chip. A little fit, demanding Matthew be reinstated or they’ll have to drag me down the isle like they keep threatening. Doesn’t exactly make for good pictures.” 

“Why?”

“Like I said! I don’t really want to deal with you glaring at me for the next twenty years while we raise that damn baby. Besides, It’ll give you a distraction so you don’t get any ideas about looking for _that_ from me!” 

Francis looked at him for signs of joking, and when he found none, he let himself soften and let out a broken, “Thank you”.

“Yes yes, whatever” Arthur looked away but his ears burned red. Francis gave up a small smile. If this worked, which god knows if it would, he was going to owe this Omega a very very comfortable life…

-

“I won’t do it! I will not leave my babies with that twit!” Cried Arthur in the middle of Francis’s fathers Office. 

His parents along with Arthur's had been trying to calm, threaten and reason with the brit, but damn when he wanted something he did not ease an ounce! “Arthur darling, be reasonable! This… Matthew is pregnant! Out of Wedlock! He doesn’t even have a mate!”

“I don’t care! He’s the only bloody Omega I’ve met in this place who can handle children properly! Don’t think it’s just me either! All of the Omegas are complaining!”

“Well, I’m sure if you just give the new one time to-”

“No! If he’s not put back I won’t do it! I won’t do any of it! I won’t marry him” He cast a finger aggressively at where Francis stood putting on the face of someone with a severe headache. “I won’t take in the bastard, nothing!”

“Dammit Arthur!” Yelled his father “You will get married to Bonnefoy if I have to drag you down the isle by your hair myself!”

“You’ll have to! I will fight, I will scream and kick and put up a fuss in front of everyone there! I will curse and grab the benches!” Arthur countered. 

Mr. Bonnefoy sighed losing patience “And if we reinstate him? He’ll be caring for the baby.” 

“Good! He should do the damn work! I’ll still make it look like mine. There will be no need for anyone else to know outside of this family” 

Francis’s mother cut in this time “It’s going to be quite obvious when a pregnant Omega is wandering around with the children!”

“Put him in loose clothing and tell everyone he got fat I don’t care” Francis suppressed a growl. Matthew could never be _fat_ he was perfect and slim and that bump would be beautiful… but he also knew this was necessary… 

“And when Francis has another laps of judgement?” Francis’s father asked irritably, “What do you think's going to happen if he’s there. We’re not dealing with two bastards because you decide to be a pain in the ass!” he was yelling by the end

Arthur simply crossed his arms and looked at the man very calmly “Fix him” 

It was Francis’s turn to be outraged “What?!”

Arthur ignored him and continued “We do it with all the Omega Nannies at the Kirkland residence. Honestly I don’t know why you don’t.”

“Because it’s barbaric!” Francis spat

Arthur spun and glared at him “He’ll have it done in a few months anyway if you turn him out! Heat houses don’t take kindly to their whore spitting out babies!” 

Francis bit his tongue so hard it bled. His father remained silent. Calculating from his desk.. “Fine. He comes back tomorrow.”

Francis didn’t dare to smile, But Arthur did. 

Mr. Bonnefoy continued “But if he refuses the operation he’ll be kicked out as soon as that baby is born. Also, the new Omega will stay on to make sure he does not take off in some stupid attempt to leave with our blood line.” 

“Well obviously” Said Arthur still moodily. 

It wasn’t a perfect solution, but Francis would take what he could get at this point and right now that was Matthew out of that damn cage.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis was once against in the hallway where they kept Matthew. He paced back and forth, nervously chewing on his perfectly manicured nails, wrecking them and not caring. He knew he could just wait, go down to the nursery tomorrow and see Matthew then, but he needed at least a glimpse. Just something to tell him how the Omega was doing. 

He was closer to the door this time. No need to hide it while he listened to the muffled voices and crying that stabbed him in the heart. He wasn’t barred from the Omega, and again he was indebted to Arthur for that. 

Francis’s father had brought up the idea that Francis was no longer aloud in the nursery nor around the ruined Omega at all, and he had felt his heart break. Though he would not have argued. Anything to make Matthew safe. 

Arthur had sighed “Well what’s the point of that?” The room had looked on shocked at his tone. “At least if it’s that one he’s shagging in the greenhouse we know he won’t be creating more little bastards I have to claim won’t we?”

The room had gone quiet. It wasn’t like it wasn’t well known that arranged marriages usually included Alphas stepping out of the marriage. Running away from resentful Omegas and into the arms of some pretty young thing that showed affection. 

It was just unusual for an Omega to acknowledge it. 

Most cases they would turn a blind eye and pretend it wasn’t going on, then act scandalized later when it was “discovered” and splashed around in society. This gave them an opening to refused breeding, or demand things they wanted. 

But Arthur had never really been like other Omegas, so this didn’t shock Francis as much as it did his parents. He was very thankful, albeit irritated by the language and a bit suspicious, But at that point he would have given the Omega anything for the help he had provided.

The door opened and Francis spun, eyes glued as Matthew emerged, a Beta guard at his side. His skin was pallid, hair hanging loosely in front of red rimmed eyes, wet cheeks shining as they caught the light. He could feel his heart being ripped out at the sight, anger and worry rising to flood the hall…

He was getting closer and Francis opened his mouth to say… something, anything… I love you, Are you okay? 

I’m sorry

But before he could find his voice, Matthews eyes met his and he almost choked. There was no emotion in the violet orbs, a deadened stare showing a broken soul. Francis could feel tears sting his eyes the moment Matthews eyes passed, The omega continuing his escorted walk back down to his room. 

Francis turned his head, and watched the slumped shoulders as they turned the corner, the smallest flash of fabric stretching over a barely there bump. 

He stood there staring at the spot Matthew had last been for what felt like hours. His father’s voice suddenly shaking him from the daze as it sounded coldly next to him. “You have gotten out of this with more than you deserve. Do not push for more than you get”. With that, he walked on. 

Francis, righted himself, turning and walking in the other direction. He had no idea towards what, just that he needed to get away from that hall. Away from the lingering smell, and images or the defeated boy he loved, who might not love him anymore.

Francis wouldn’t have blamed him if he didn’t. 

-

That night he had wound up in the forest glen, sat against a tree, rolling over everything in his mind. Guilt was suffocating as anger bubbled, he wished now more than ever that Matthew had just run that night. Gathered his things and run without a word, without a goodbye. The heartbreak would have been painful, but surely it would have been better than this. 

He stayed in the same spot through the night. It wasn’t until the orange rays of dawn crept in casting a dabble of shadows across him that he stood. His joints creaked painfully in protest at the movements after sitting for so long, but he couldn’t care. He headed straight to the house, past the kitchens, down the halls, and finally past the row of heat rooms, straight for the nursery. 

Standing outside the doorway quietly he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed inside, the broken eyes still haunting him. Never the less, he knew he needed to go in. He needed to be sure. If Matthew told him he didn’t want anything to do with Francis again, he would respect it. He would stay away no matter how painful, how much his heart ached. 

and oh it ached. 

He wanted nothing more than to gather the Omega in his arms, holding him against his chest while Matthew cried. Whisper apologies and promises of love. Beg for his forgiveness and in the same breath say he could never truly earn it. Feel those silky blonde curls slide through his fingers, soft lips touch his skin, delicate hands grasp him for grounding. He wanted to lose himself in the smell of the pair of them that flowed from Matthew's body, downing in it and not asking for rescue. Forget everything for a while and pretend.

But that’s what hand landed him in this situation. Selfish wants and desires. Not considering consequences or Matthews feelings and fears. He had taken and taken from the Omega, giving nothing but pain and humiliation in return. Ripping away everything Matthew had for one night. One night and one moment of relief. 

Francis hated himself. 

But no level of hatred, guilt or anger would stop him from going into the room. Nothing would stop him from seeing Matthew if there was even the slightest chance he wouldn’t be rejected, If there was the tiniest scrap of hope that Matthew would want him there. 

So, His hand closed around the knob, as he pulled the door wide, Stepping into the doorway and praying to everything he could believe in that he would not see the same cold and soulless eyes that had greeted him mere hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter with a cliff hanger?! yeah I'm evil... but this week is going to be really quiet for me (after today and tomorrow which had been hetic as hell), so I should be able to pump out more updates for my solo stories :) 
> 
> quick Reminder that standing still and upside down and backwards are both on hiatus until the 25/26th!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!!! I didn't mean it too. life stuff and other stories took over!! but here! have another chapter!

The smell hit him first and he wrinkled his nose, attempting not to choke. It smelled disgusting… Masking oil, ugh. It would block out Matthew’s scent, covering it with a new one that was generally very unpleasant to Alphas. How much had Matthew put on? There were tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from the smell alone. 

Francis took a step into the room, first his eyes met with a rather displeased looking Omega, he was guessing this was Matthew's initial replacement, now basically demoted to assistant. Or Matthews babysitter. Either way it wasn’t a very happy step, though with the options opened to Omegas, he should be grateful for any job. Francis tried to offer a smile, though he highly doubted it worked. 

The sound of a child cooing turned his head and he finally locked on Matthew. His heart ached and sang all at once. Matthew was right there… not locked in a tiny room all alone with his thoughts. Right where Francis could make sure he was fed and looked after properly.

But… Matthew was also looking down, eyes somewhat glazed as if he wasn’t really looking at the baby he cradled. Francis took slow steps towards the pregnant Omega, feeling the assistants eyes burning holes in his back 

“Matthew?” he said softly, carefully.

“Yes sir?” Matthew said without raising his head “Is there something you need?” his voice was hollow, and Francis felt the knife in his chest twist. 

He took a few more steps sinking to his knees in front of the Omega, ignoring the strong scent. “Matthew…” His voice strained and shook “Look at me, S'il vous plaît?” 

Matthew didn’t move for a second, but when he did, Francis almost wish he hadn’t. Matthews skin was stained with tears, more clinging to his lashes and in his eyes was hurt and anger hidden under a blanket of cold regard. 

“I’m so sorry Matthew… I never meant-” Matthew cut him off

“I’m sorry sir, I have a job I have to do…” Matthew stood carrying the baby with him gently towards the cupboards on the other side of the room. His shirt strained as he moved against the delicate beginnings of what would become a much larger bump. His hands ached to touch, as if everything would be okay if he could just stand behind Matthew, arms around him and hands gently stroking that bump… 

That tiny child… Their tiny child. 

“please mon amour…” 

“Sir that is a very inappropriate thing to say!” Came words form the scandalized looking Omega who was currently carrying a toddler. 

“The sir can say whatever he wants in his household Vincent.” Matthew said as he reached to grab a bottle “Weather we want to hear it or not” He worked preparing the bottle while he bounced the child.

Francis disregarded the conversation following Matthew across the room. “Matthew, please just give me a chance.” Matthews shoulder tensed “Let me explain and I’ll do whatever you want” 

Matthew finished the bottle, and walked back past Francis to the chair sitting once more and coaxing the child into accepting the bottle. Matthew was silent, ignoring when Francis appeared at his side again. “I wasn’t thinking… that night, I wasn’t thinking and I should have been more responsible, I shouldn’t have been anywhere near that room!” there was no reaction as Matthew gazed at the child, so he continued “And then when you told me… when they took you… I panicked and I knew I needed to get you out and it was the only way! Arthur argued to be able to keep you on as staff and every-” He stopped as He was met with an icy glare. 

Matthew’s jaw clenched, as if he had a million things we wanted to say in that moment, but wouldn’t. His eyes closed. “Are you done?” He asked simply. 

“Matthew-” 

“I want you to leave. You said you’d do whatever I want, this is what I want.” his eyes were on the child again “I just want to do my work in peace with what little dignity I have left…” 

Francis bit back arguments and declarations… They wouldn’t help… not now. He had ruined someone, and not just anyone, he had ruined someone he loved. Francis stood, “If that is what you wish…” His voice broke “If you change your mind…” He didn’t finish the sentence, merely turned and hurried from the space. He couldn’t stand another minute, drowned by an unnatural scent, burned by looks of hate, strung by cold words. 

 

\-----

Francis was woken the next morning by his mother. 

“It’s the big day!” She announced, bursting into the room and pulling him out of a perfectly good dream.. 

“What big day…” He groaned into his pillow. 

“You’re getting married!” She sounded positively gleeful... If it weren't his mother, he'd consider throwing something.

Francis sat up and stretched “Oh yeah, that…” he received a quick wack in the shoulder, rolling his eyes as she started on a rant about how he should be happy, what good of a match it was, how lucky he was he had such an understanding Omega. 

“Don’t worry Mother” he said cutting her off as he stood “It will all look good for the guests, I’ll even smile for the pictures… Just don’t expect me to be as happy as you about it” He grumbled as he moved to the bathroom to get ready. 

Francis tried his best, he really did, to keep thoughts of Matthew out of his head as he got ready. But nearly everything he did seemed to bring images of his Omega to mind… The way Matthew would have giggled as he re-tied his hair for the fourth time. The way he would have moved to help him tie the tie with quick, delicate precision. How sad he would look as he kissed Francis on the cheek and sent him off to Arthur…

Yes the blonde haunted him all day, but now it was time to focus on a whole different Omega, one who didn’t want his attention, but was required to seem like he did. 

Francis stood at the alter, focusing on absolutely nothing, making his face as pleasant looking as he could for the hundreds of guests sitting in the rows.The music started playing and he turned, as instructed, to look down the isle. First came little Michelle, sprinkling rose petals as she practically danced down the isle. That drew a real smile from him, it was small, but warm. He tucked the image away, desperate to hold onto something happy. 

More people came, filing beside him, and the empty side, then finally, Arthur appeared. He was dressed in white, a light blue tie and… Francis’s eyes narrowed slightly as he scaled down and stopped at a noticeable bulge in the front of his outfit, it was small and just barely there… he looked back up to Arthur, who was smiling with hints of homicide dancing in his eyes, and return the smile trying to make it as wide as possible. 

Vow’s, that meant very little, were said. A brief kiss, that meant even less, was exchanged. The pair walked down the isle hand in hand, smiling for the cameras and ducking into a waiting limo that would take them to the reception. 

“Oh thank bloody hell that is over” Arthur said slouching down in his seat. “I think my cheeks are going to fall off..” He grumbled. Francis hummed in agreement from the other side of the limo bench. 

“Still have to get through the reception though.” Arthur groaned. Francis turned his head to look at the brit. “What is that thing under your shirt by the way? surely you haven’t been eating that much…” 

He received a glare as Arthur's ears burned red. “no you stupid frog!” He snapped, then whipping his head around to the partition where the driver was seated. He sat back and grumbled “ It’s padding… To make it more believable that we… didn’t _wait_ so any suspicion around your spawn will be controlled.” 

Francis felt his stomach bottom out at the reminder… he tilted forward in his seat burying his face in his hands, biting back a sob. 

“He hasn’t forgiven you then?” Arthur asked almost gently.

Francis shook his head. “I didn’t really expect… just hoped…” He swallowed, he needed to get it under control… showing up a mess to his reception wouldn’t go over well… 

“I’d be lying if I said I was surprised…” sighed Arthur, Francis sending him a mild glare “Well, it really was your fault. He’s bound to be angry over all, but who knows, maybe he’s a big enough idiot that he’ll forgive you in time. He fell for you in the first place, so the boy can’t be too bright.” 

Francis’s shoulders sagged. Arthur's tone cut through sharp, “Look, We’re almost there, so you have to pull yourself out of this got it? I’m not having people know I married a cry baby." He heaved a sigh, and his voice softened slightly "If you're so ready to give up, you don’t really deserve him now do you?”

Francis looked up from his hands at Arthur. The Omega was busy glaring out the window, one hand trying to straighten his coat over the uncomfortable bulge… he straightened himself up, pushing everything back. “You’re right, I’m sorry Arthur.” It was one more night… one night he had to look happy, and play the part. Not just for his family, but for the Omega who had to suffer this along side him. 

He had years of tomorrows to worry about Matthew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I can't even really apologize for how long this took  >.O 
> 
> I AM going to try and finish it. I really want to. It had 2-3 chapters left I think, so here's one! I have the next plotted out at least. Reboot Franada time!

Francis was at a loss. Charming people was something that usually came so naturally, but every time he saw the blonde Omega who was carrying his child, he froze. 

It had been a month since the wedding and he hadn’t managed to get more than four words in. Matthew was four months along now, and the bump was visible, even under the baggy clothing he had adopted and Francis ached to touch it with every fiber of his being. 

Currently he was sitting in the library, his wife on the other side of the room reading and sighing every few minutes adjusting how he sat. Finally he snapped the book shut “Bloody hell! This thing is uncomfortable!”

Francis look over and hummed in question then frowned as his eyes landed on the fake belly under Arthur’s shirt. “At least it’s probably more comfortable than the real thing?” he attempted with a shrug and got scowled at 

“Still a discomfort you will never suffer through.” Arthur snipped. 

“Not one you will either as you’ve said time and time again.” he said raising an eyebrow. Arthur flushed red. 

“No I certainly won’t! As far as society will be concerned after this, you’ll have your damn legitimate heir. I don’t see a reason I have to go through that hell”

Francis turned his eyes to Matthew once again, watching as he bounced a baby on his hip. “Ahhh.. but pregnancy is a beautiful thing” 

“I wasn’t talking about the pregnancy, I was talking about you in my heat room” He grumbled standing to switch seats, trying to get comfortable on the couch instead. Francis rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to continue to just _stare_ at him forever, or are you actually going to try and talk to him again?” Arthur asked moodily

Francis frowned “I keep trying… but I can never get the nerve. I don’t deserve him…” 

“No you don’t.” Arthur said nodding in agreement. “But maybe he deserves the comfort and attention. Incase you haven’t noticed while staring through your rose tinted glasses… He’s lonely.” 

Francis turned to look at arthur tilting his head in question. The brit rolled his eyes, “ No one talks to him anymore Francis. His condition is painfully obvious, and everyone is avoiding him so they don’t accidently acknowledge it.” Arthur paused, shifting to tuck his feet under him “I would try, but… well, he tends to avoid me, can’t blame him for that one either.” 

“Fantastic. So the only ones concerned for his well being are public enemies one and two in his eyes...”

Arthur glanced out the window and sighed, “It would seem so…” 

\----

Francis was walking aimlessly down a hallway as he thought , a deep frown set on his face as he tried to figure out how the hell to approach this… He had to fix things. He couldn’t stomach Matthew’s pain or loneliness, and he couldn’t just leave it alone… not when so much of the blame was Francis’s own. 

Whether or not it was acknowledged, to Francis, Matthew was his mate. It was as simple as that. He was carrying his child, Francis loved him and at some point, though he hoped it was still true, Matthew had loved him. It went beyond the fact that they had mated, past the old faded scar of a possession mark from Matthew’s first mate, past the one that he had to leave on Arthur on the night of their wedding. 

Matthew had been his in all the pure ways before he tainted it and he missed that. He missed the soft hair tickling his neck went Matthew curled with his head against Francis’s shoulder. He missed the bright, sweet smile Matthew would give him whenever they were alone. He missed the blush when Francis would pull him into a doorway and steal a quick kiss because it had been all day since he had the last one. He missed the way, during those moments, Matthew would fully melt into him… 

But what did Matthew want? Would it be unfair of him to keep pushing if the Omega didn’t want anything to do with him? On the other hand, If Matthew wanted him to push and he gave up? He could never forgive himself if either path lead to Matthew hurting more… 

He was lost in thought as he wandered down the hall towards his bedroom when he stumbled suddenly to a stop. It was like an awful prayer had been answered… Matthew was curled in the corner, right in his path, only a turn away from Francis’s bedroom, crying. “Matthew?” He asked, still stunned as his eyes opened wider, waiting for the image to disappear like it did in dreams, but it was still there. 

“F-Francis” Matthew said, voice thick and shaking. Francis’s breath caught, loving the way the Omega said his name, while hating it at the same time thanks to the pain etched on Matthew’s face. “I… I have to… I’m fine, I just” Matthew scramble to get up, but between the belly and the sobs, he wound up on his butt again. 

Francis shook himself out of the shock, he moved to Matthew’s side, kneeling next to him as the Omega hid his face “ Matthew, are you okay?” His voice was gentle and cautious. 

“I’m f-fine…” The Omega murmured “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here…” He moved to push up, Francis hurriedly stood giving him a hand up but not letting go even once Matthew was steady. 

“Matthew please… If something’s the matter, If I can do _something_... Please just tell me.” Francis half begged, just wanting to feel like he was doing more than sitting back while Matthew’s world fell to pieces. 

“A-Ar… Mrs.Bonneyfoy… came to the nursery and…” He trailed off looking away. Francis looked confused 

“Do you mean Arthur or my mother?” He asked blinking. 

“It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have listened. I’ll go” Matthew said after a moment of silence trying to pull away. 

“No please! Please Matthew just-” there was a sound down the hall “Come with me, please” He said pulling the Omega along. Matthew didn’t offer resistance, even as Francis tugged him into his room. 

Francis reluctantly let go once they were inside, allowing Matthew to cross arms over his chest, trying to make himself look small as his eyes fixed on the floor, face burning red and shining with wetness. “Matthew…” He started, but was cut off.

“He… he just said some things and, I think now perhaps he was trying to be cruel… I’m fine… really” The Omega said quietly. 

“I don’t think Arthur would try and be cruel to you Matthew.” Francis answered back just as softly, a little baffled by his own testament to the foul tempered Omega. “Can you please tell me what he said?” 

Matthew’s breathing hitched and he shook. “H-He said… Pardon for repeating” Matthew clairfied in a professional way that stung, as if Matthew wasn’t allowed to speak freely, “ You had been m-more irritating t-than usual… and” His voice got quieter “It was because of me… Because you still-” He cut off, head dipping down lower. “It doesn’t matter…” He finished in almost a whisper. 

Francis felt somewhat touched that Arthur would do that… though he worried slightly at how harshly he did it. “I suppose I have been kind of irritating yes…” Francis noted with a sigh. “The truth is Matthew, it is because of you” He said with an attempt at a smile. “I know, you probably don’t want to hear it, and you want me to leave you be… God know’s you deserve peace, and I don’t deserve to even be talking to you-”

“If you want forgiveness, It’s fine. You can have it…” Matthew blurted, Francis frowned. 

“Did Arthur say it was… because I felt guilty?” Francis questioned. Matthew nodded and Francis chuckled humorlessly. Why he’d expected anything more meaningful from the other he had no clue… “Well, I do… I do feel horribly guilty Matthew… but it’s not the whole reason.” He stepped forward, tilting the Omega’s head up, forcing him to meet his eyes. 

“F-Francis, I-” 

“Please, just let me say it once more, than if you want, I will leave you alone for good…” He pleaded, Matthew stayed quiet, though his eyes closed painfully. Francis steeled himself. “I did a horrible thing by coming in so selfishly Matthew, I’ve done something stupid to ruin your life and I do feel awful for making you suffer… but somehow..I still have the nerve to love you. So very much, and...” He reached down, hesitant and slow enough for Matthew to stop him, touching the warm stomach that hid under a sweater, choking back a sob of relief and bittersweet joy, “I’m still foolish enough to hope maybe you feel the same…? That, you’ll let me back into your life...” 

There was quiet, and Francis was ready to pull back and resign himself to a life of regret, when Matthew spoke so very softly, “I’m sorry…” His heart was shattering and he could feel it, but Matthew continued after choking past tears, reaching a hand out to hold onto the front of Francis’ shirt, taking a step in and pressing his head against the other’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I was so cold…” He managed. 

Francis’ arms wound around him tentatively, “You shouldn’t be sorry… you had every right…”

Matthew nodded, second hand moving to join the first, grasping the material “Je t’aime” He said against the Francis’ collar bone and Francis couldn’t help but gasp in relief holding tighter and openly crying in relief. 

“Je t’aime aussi, Matthew.” He spoke into the curls, kissing them.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis’ mood picked up considerably, and so did Matthew’s for that matter. Arthur appeared mostly unchanged, but Francis couldn’t help but notice he seemed to relax a little after Matthew had sheepishly greeted him with a smile. He was guessing the Omega had held onto some guilt for the night in the shed. Even if he had been right to keep Matthew there, it had been done coldly. 

As time passed, Matthew was more and more confined. His belly grew and was becoming impossible to hide. Soon, Vincent was charged with taking children outside or to classes, Matthew staying in the nursery with the babes. It suited Francis just fine… The Omega was looking more and more uncomfortable with every passing week, and having him rest was exactly what Francis wanted. He would have preferred to have him in a bed where he could be fussed over… but The Alpha would take this. It was more than he thought he would be getting anyway.. 

Honestly, Arthur wasn’t fairing much better in the discomfort category, or at least he complained enough to make it seem that way. They were trying to keep his belly up with the size of Matthew’s and he was getting grumpier at the prospect of much more of this. He had good reason to object though, it was expected Matthew would get much bigger. It had been discovered, after his rapid growth prompted further looking, that there wasn’t one, but two children. Rare for a first time mother, but it happened on occasion.

Arthur had whined and grumbled for days upon finding out. Not at the prospect of claiming two babies as Francis’ mother had thought, but simply for the stomach. 

“Why would I care if there’s two? I wouldn’t care if there were six if i didn’t have to wear these torture devices under my clothing! Must they be so _heavy_?!” 

The prospect of two had a different effect on the actual parents. Both a mix of thrilled, and terrified. Two precious little babies, two sets of violet eyes looking up at him. Francis couldn’t have smiled more at the thought if he tried, his pride surging. But along with pride, came worry. Multiple births were harder, and Francis wouldn’t know how he was until much later. He couldn’t be near the birthing room, nor could it be reported lest it look suspicious. 

However, as the due date approached, Arthur had yet another suggestion,

“Just so you stop moaning over it!” he hissed, as they made their way to the house's main office again. 

Francis wasn’t entirely sure what he had planned… Arthur wouldn’t say. The Alpha was willing to go along with it when he assured it meant being closer to Matthew when he had the babies. 

Arthur walked into the office, Francis trailing behind “Arthur, you could at least knock” He said exhaustedly, closing the door behind himself as his father looked up, slightly disgruntled. 

“And they could at least make these bellies lighter, but they don’t so too bad.” He shot back before turning to the desk. “I want to go away.” He announced before Francis’ father could react much

The older french alpha blinked “you want a vacation? This close to everything…” he said looking at Arthur as if he were insane. “Walking about with a fake belly?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes “No. I want to head to one of the smaller vacation homes. I want to take Francis, and that Omega he knocked up along with the nursing Beta who are fully aware. Tell people my nerves are too rattled being around all these people, that I want a quiet and peaceful birth for the twins and my health demanded it.” He said as he sat on a seat, hand going to the fake belly. 

Francis’ father looked to him and Francis just shrugged as if to say he had no idea. “I’ll bite… why?” 

“For one…” Arthur started, “In a secluded household with no one around I don’t have to wear this damn thing.” he pushed on the offending bump, “But for another it makes it easier if I come back later with two babies then trying to organize it here doesn’t it? I’m taking a nanny Omega with me, to help care for them while I recover. No one will question why he’s not at work while he heals and has his procedure.” Arthur explained. 

It made sense to Francis, though the thought of the procedure still made him ill. He was once again impressed. It may have been partly self driven, but he had a feeling the Omega held a soft spot for Francis’ lover. Matthew was hard not to develop a soft spot for, but Francis was rather bias in that respect. Not that any of it mattered, they would all get what they want. 

“And when do you suggest this move?” Francis father said after a pause. 

“As soon as it can be arranged.” Arthur answered with a shrug

“Alright, I’ll set one to go to the lake house in the south” 

“I want the northern house. The one by the forest. The south would be too hot and I prefer trees to water.” He insisted “Plus it’s a smaller house with less staff who will have to be informed correct?”

Francis father narrowed his eyes “We generally don’t give into demands from Omega’s” 

Arthur returned the look without flinching “I generally don’t wear twenty pound sacks on my abdomen willingly. We could both stop doing what we generally don’t right now if you like” 

“Just get out” The alpha growled, backed into a corner. “I’ll set it up, you leave tomorrow. Thorn out of my side at least” he grumbled, returning to his paperwork

“Perfect! Francis, help me up” He said, the young alpha jumping a little at being addressed before going and helping the Omega to his feet, walking out of the office. “God know’s how Matthew deals with this without being able to take the damn thing off” He grumbled turning down the wrong hallway. 

“Well, he’s generally uncomfortable… he says one of the babies likes to kick in him the ribs as well- where are we going?” He asked with a frown. 

“We have to tell Matthew to pack for transfer, let Vincent know he’ll be taking over full time care. Or did you want to spring it on them tomorrow?” He snarked. Francis sighed and nodded. Alright, he wasn’t always wrong.. 

Matthew looked up as they came in, vincent could be see through the windows in the small enclosed area outside of the nursery room with some of the children. “Hello” He said sweetly, a baby perched on the large bump. 

“Dear lord that looks uncomfortable…” Arthur murmured, openly staring. 

“I guess” Matthew said sheepishly, “but it’ll be done in a few months” He said with a sad smile. Francis frowned, moving to comfort him before Arthur grabbed his arm stopping him and looking at the open window. 

“You’ll be coming with us tomorrow. We’re being shuffled to the northern house. It’s smaller, quieter, less stressful in my condition. The staff is all being made fully aware of conditions.” He looked away toward the yard, then spoke louder, “Vincent will be taking over with the children here” he turned back to Matthew as the other Omega nanny came to the window looking in, “You’ll need to pass off the baby now so you can go pack, we’ll be leaving tomorrow and you’ll need to make sure we have enough for the babies when they arrive.” 

Francis watched with slight amusement as Arthur cracked a small smile in response to Matthew’s confusion. “You won’t have much to do besides rest before the babies arrive I’m afraid” Francis said with a smile. “So if you have any books, I would bring them.” Matthew blinked and Francis gave a small nod, letting him smile brightly 

“Yes sir’s! I’ll go pack now! V-Vincent could you….” He trailed off, Francis sweeping in first however to scoop the baby up, transferring him outside to Vincent, leaving Matthew to rock himself out of the chair, moving around the room with Arthur to pick things out to bring for the babies. 

By the time the van was packed and ready to go, it was noon, the three piled into the back, Arthur and Matthew getting tucked into the very back, Francis in the middle beside two nurses, and a maid in the front with the driver as they took off. 

There had been some chatter early on in the trip, but about an hour and a half in, he looked into the back and couldn’t help but smile, Arthur’s fake belly tossed aside, Matthew and Arthur both leaning on each other, fast asleep. Maybe in the end this could turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> bebe, Aller dormir (baby, go to sleep)  
> pousser la poussette s'il vous plaît” (push the stroller please)  
> nourrice (Nanny)  
> s'il vous plaît (please)  
> Merci (thank you)  
> desole (sorry)  
> Je pense que je suis tomber en amour avec vous (I think I 'm falling in love with you)  
> je t'aime (I love you)  
> je t'aime aussi (I love you too)


End file.
